Yumi Kokoro
Appearance Yumi is a 610-year-old, 4-tailed, Kitsune who physically appears as an above average 17-year-old due to her needing to enroll as a student at Osaka Gakuen. She has long blue hair that slowly gradients to pure white at the tips which extend down to her waist just above her four silky blue, white tipped, tails in which she grooms regularly along with a pair of fluffy blue ears atop her head which, also like her hair and tail, are tipped with white. She has bright silver eyes that at times where she uses her power, adopt a swirling effect of blue and silver within them creating an almost hypnotizing sight. While home, she wears an incredibly beautiful blue and white kimono with a cherry blossom-like design and a slot for her tails to fit through at the rear. In public, she wears a blue top that ends around the mid-point of her navel along with a black jacket with an emblem of a bow on the back. She pairs this with blue jeans and a black belt along with white trainers. When in public the also hides three of her four tails to cause less of a commotion. Personality Backstory -First 100 years, growing and learn the common sense of the world. -100-500, learning to optimise her powers and researching the history of the world constantly leading to her not being interested in relationships as she always had her nose in some form of knowledge. -At 500 she decided to explore the world and investigate some of the histories she had read up on and see if she could uncover some of the hidden secrets of them. Used rumors of ancient power to decide on places to explore. -505 she had traveled to Hokkaido based on the rumors that there had been recent discoveries of artifacts within the mountain caverns. Decided to take a chance and investigate herself, stumbles upon a cavern that opens up into a huge room littered with nature of all kinds and an old looking cathedral. When she enters the cathedral, she hears a voice asking whether she wants power, being the curious person she is, she says yes. -She is pulled into the scions pocket dimension where she is told who they are, that the cavern could only be found by those who were trustworthy and pure at heart. She is told that she shall undergo trials which she successfully passes and becomes the scion's contractor. -spends 100 years in a pocket dimension to gain control over her new powers and to stop the scion from influencing her as much as possible due to it being indoctrinated to hunt down the dusk scions, however, has no idea that that much time had passed as time seemed non-existent within the dimension. Then spent another 100 years living within the cavern practising summoning the Scion into the material world and discovered it also had multiple forms including a humanoid form in which she quickly started to like having around to feel less alone in the isolation. -more powerful than a regular 4-tailed kitsune due to being surrounded in mana in the pocket dimension at all times and her newfound power with the contract. Her control with foxfire was greatly improved and its power output was increased. She used the Foxfire to disguise the scion powers as so to not expose herself. her illusions were also greatly improved letting her using them more efficiently and in slightly more powerful ways. -she told the scion that she would help find this dusk scion but only as long as it also benefitted her as well and spends about 5 years researching possible leads and how the world has changed since she had been gone before happening on OG and its unordinary student base. -At 610, she enrolls in OG, due to the chance of those like her being there and also the chance of the dusk scions being there. Along with the fact she could learn about the student life and hopefully some new knowledge of the world around her. Relationships Powers and Abilities Zodiac Summoning: Through mana and the gemstones, contracted summoners can summon the scions of their associated alignment. They fight with solidarity between them. These avatars are merely one of the many facades of their respective zodiac sign. As each constellation are make up of multiple stars, the avatars summoned only represent one star and does not represent the whole constellation. There are four ways the 13 can be summoned into the material world: 1. True Physical Manifestation: When summoning, the caster channels their mana which creates a summoning circle associated with their color that appears in front of her on the ground. When the summoning is fully channeled, the circle lifts up and manifests the initial figure of the avatar. Once it has reached the peak, the rune lowers itself back towards the ground, manifesting the details, such as color, accessories, etc. Once the rune is back onto the ground, the avatar moves forward from the rune to signify that it has been fully summoned. This summoning allows the avatar to fully manifest its body in the physical world. It is the strongest out of the four ways due to that the avatar has access to its full powers. They are sentiant when they are summoned and can fight on their own, although they fight together with their conractor due to their comradery and that they are contracted together. The summon will stay active until it has either: been defeated, the contractor runs out of mana, or when the contractor is knocked unconscious. 2. Humanoid Physical Manifestation: The closest they can be summoned as into the material world before their true physical forms. They are summoned the same way but are limited as they are summoned in a complete humanoid form. They have limited access to their magic but still retain their physical strengths. Their overall strength would be estimated at three fourths of their full power. Their activity and their duration are the same as their True Manifestations. 3. Armament Manifestation: When the contractor doesn't summon their physical or humanoid form, they can manifest the scions they contracted into armaments that they can use in battle. When manifested, it only has partial access to the avatar's power; roughly about half of their full power. In this form, they can still communicate with telepathy. Each armament has the apperance of the scion they originate from along with the elemental affinity from the avatar as well. As these armaments are physically created out of mana, they are able to be broken. If they are broken, she can remanifest them at a mana cost. When summoned, the gemstone becomes integrated into the armament. When the armament is reverted or broken, it returns to its gemstone form. 4. Sprite Manifestation: When not in combat, she can summon small avatar sprites of the contracted scions, they take the smallest amount to maintain; so she can summon any number of sprites with no repercussions. These sprites are given a physical form without their magic, so they are mainly used as company for her. They look like small chibis of their true respective appearances. In this form, Trinity is able to talk with them whenever she wants, whether its for advice or merely just banter. She can summon them without the Glyph Grimoire and gemstones. Trivia